This invention relates to the topical application of compositions containing lipoic acid for the prevention and/or treatment of damage to skin.
Lipoic acid was originally identified as a bacterial growth factor present in the water-soluble fraction of liver and yeast. It was found to be necessary for the oxidative decarboxylation of pyruvic acid by Streptococcus fecalis and for the growth of Tetrahymena gelii, and replaced acetate for the growth of Lactobacillus casei. It has been variously known as acetate replacing factor, protogen A, and pyruvate oxidation factor.
Subsequent research showed that lipoic acid (LA) was a growth factor for many bacteria and protozoa, and it served as a prosthetic group, coenzyme, or substrate in plants, microorganisms, and animal tissues. Elucidation of its structure and function determined that it is a co-factor for xcex1-keto-dehydrogenase complexes, typically bound as lipoamide, that participates in acyl transfer reactions. Its reduced form, dihydrolipoic acid (DHLA), is a potent sulfhydryl reductant. In aqueous systems, both LA and DHLA exhibit antioxidant actions (reviewed by Packer, L., et al., Free Rad. Biol. Med. 19: 227-250 (1995); this and subsequent references are expressly incorporated herein by reference). LA has been shown to maintain microsomal protein thiols, protect against hemolysis, and protect against neurological disorders. The protective effect of dietary supplementation of LA against ischemia/reperfusion injury in the Langendorff isolated heart model has also been demonstrated. LA has been suggested for treating systemically, or as adjuvant systemic medication for, liver cirrhosis, atheroschlerosis, diabetes, neurodegenerative diseases, heavy metal poisoning, and Chagas disease (ibid.). It has also been used as an antidote to poisonous mushrooms (ibid., particularly Amanita species, Merck Index, 11th ed, 1989, entry 9255).
Few references suggest the use of lipoic acid in dermatological compositions. In a 1988 Japanese patent publication (JP 63008315), lipoic acid in cosmetics at concentrations of 0.01% to 1%, preferably 0.05% to 0.5%, or in topical xe2x80x9cquasi-drugsxe2x80x9d at concentrations of 0.1% to 1.5%, preferably 0.5% to 1.0%, were suggested for inhibiting tyrosinase, and thus melanin formation, to whiten skin.
In 1992, Ulrich, et al., suggested dihydrolipoic acid or its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, but not lipoic acid (column 3, lines 28 to 29), as having analgesic, anti-inflammatory, and cytoprotective effects (U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,481, column 1, lines 26 to 31) for a number of pathological conditions including inflammatory and non-inflammatory disorders of the skin (column 3, lines 3 to 4).
In 1995, Rawlings, et al., disclosed a composition and method for xe2x80x9cimproving or preventing the appearance of dry, flaky wrinkled, aged, photo-damaged skin and treating skin disordersxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,698, column 2, lines 51 to 54) using a synergistic combination of serine and/or N-acetyl serine and a thiol, an xe2x80x9cS-esterxe2x80x9d, and/or a disulfide (id., lines 28 to 33). Lipoic acid was mentioned as encompassed by the latter ingredient (column 3, lines 29 to 30). However, the patent""s terminology was confusing. Thiols and S-esters were disclosed as preferable over disulfides (column 4, lines 1 to 4). Though lipoic acid is a disulfide (as shown in the structure below), it""s listed as a thiol in the patent (column 3, lines 29 to 30); perhaps what is referred to as xe2x80x9clipoic acidxe2x80x9d is, instead, dihydrolipoic acid. This supposition is reinforced by the fact that a Sigma product was employed in some examples (column 7, line 63). Both oxidized lipoic acid and reduced, i.e., dihydrolipoic acid, are available from that chemical company, so DHLA may have been used. Unfortunately, there is more uncertainty about the effects of DHLA when compared to LA (see Packer, et al., cited above, 231-234). The only illustrations of alternate sulfur-containing ingredients were acylated cysteine derivatives, including glutathione.
More importantly, the focus of the patent was stimulation of sphingolipid synthesis in skin to improve it (see column 1 at lines 21 to 23 and column 2 at lines 12 to 13). The examples reported that assays monitored ceramide production in cultured human keratinocytes and porcine skin. In the studies, lipoic acid had no effect in compositions without serine. On the contrary, in every reported assay, the lipoic acid values were identical to controls; see Tables 2 and 3. And, though increasing concentrations of lipoic in the presence of a constant amount of serine boosted ceramide production at certain levels of serine (Table 7), other thiols worked equally well (Tables 1, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9). Read as a whole, the reference teaches away from LA as an active ingredient, and suggests DHLA of efficacy only with serine or N-acetyl serine.
A year later, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,670 to Weischer, et al., pharmaceutical compositions containing a synergistic combination of xcex1-lipoic acid and/or dihydrolipoic acid with specific enantiomers of these, together with some vitamins, including C and E (column 1, lines 3 to 15), were disclosed as useful, primarily for treating diabetes (see the claims). However, anti-inflammatories (abstract, line 8 and column 2 at line 16) as well as treatments for retroviruses and other pathological conditions were included, with an emphasis on veterinary applications (column 13, lines 42 to 62). In a test model for inflammation (observing rat edema), the R-enantiomer of lipoic acid was superior to lipoic alone or to vitamin E alone (column 3, lines 37 to 40). Suggested administration was oral, parenteral or intravenous (column 7, line 31 to end, et seq.), preferably oral (column 11, line 42), but application to skin and mucous membranes was mentioned (column 12, lines 58 to 60). Antioxidants could be employed in some embodiments (column 16, lines 47 to 55), and the list included ascorbic acid, ascorbyl xe2x80x9cpalmiratexe2x80x9d [sic] and tocopherols. The examples combined lipoic and/or dihydrolipoic acid with tocopherols (Examples 1, 2, 5, and 6) or ascorbic acid (Examples 3, 4, and 7). An ointment was disclosed in Example 6; the others described suppositories, capsules, ampules, and tablets.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,664 to Wessel, et al., from the same research group, was directed to diabetes treatments, particularly where insulin resistance is observed (column 1, lines 10 to 14 and the claims) by use of the R-enantioner of xcex1-lipoic acid. Again, one enantiomer, not a racemate, was employed (column 6, lines 18 to 19). Indeed, the S-enantiomer decreased the effect of insulin in an experimental study reported (column 3, lines 61 to 65). Suggested adminstration was primarily oral (column 6, lines 61 to 66), though parenteral and intravenous are mentioned (ibid., and column 3, lines 7 to 8).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,735 to Ulrich, et al., again from the same group, stressed use of an enantiomer (column 1, lines 28 to 54), particularly the R-enantiomer (see the claims), and not a racemate, for combatting pain and inflammation in a variety of conditions (id., lines 58 to 59; inflammations are listed in column 5, line 64 to column 6, lines 9 and include neurodermatitis and psoriasis). Suggested administrations were oral, intravenous, or infusions (column 3, lines 28 to 30, 51, 62 to 63 and 65), but solutions and emulsions for topical application were mentioned (column 6, lines 29 to 34 and 65 to 68, and column 8, lines 16 to 18). Only tablets and ampules were illustrated. All the reported findings of the group are complicated by the fact that the metabolic effects of the R- and S-enantiomers are now known to be different, as are the enzymes that process the enantiomers in cytosolic and mitrochondrial systems (Haramaki, N., et al., Free Rad. Biol. Med. 22: 535-542 (1997)). Moreover, different stereospecific reduction by intact cells and tissues has also been observed (ibid.).
The antioxidant activity of lipoic acid appears to prevent free radical damage to cells and cell components. Free radical damage is most evident in cellular membranes because of the density of the molecular structure of the membranes. It is currently hypothesized that cell membrane aging leads to all of the various cellular changes seen in aging, such as decreased RNA production, decreased protein production, and faulty enzyme action.
Inflammation in skin is mediated by several active chemicals and metabolites of arachidonic acid. Arachidonic acid is oxidized by cyclo-oxygenase and lipoxygenase to active metabolites such as the leukotrienes and 5- and 12-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid (HETES). Within the arachidonic acid cascade, many free radicals are generated, which both perpetuate and magnify the inflammatory cascade, resulting in skin damage and manifested clinically as erythema. Erythema is an abnormal redness of the skin due to dialation of the superficial capillaries of the skin. The redox state of the cell determines gene expression. Transcription factor nuclear factor kappa-B (NFxcexa-B) is inactive in the cytosol under a normal redox state of the cell. When the cell undergoes oxidative stress, i.e., ultraviolet radiation or ionizing radiation, creating free radicals, the inhibitory fraction of NFxcexa-B is dissociated from the molecule. Once the inhibitory fraction is dissociated from the NFxcexaB molecule, it then migrates to the nucleus of the cell, begins transcription, and subsequent production of inflammatory mediators, including cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor alpha (TFxcex1) and various interleukins, as well as many of the pro-inflammatory interleukins. These pro-inflammatory and inflammatory products of transcription then enter the cell cytoplasm effecting all parts of the cell including the mitochondria and cell membrane. Arachidonic acid is released, which is oxidized to biologically active mediators. When arachidonic acid is oxidized via the cyclooxygenase or lipoxygenase pathways, for example, prostaglandins, leukotrines, and hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid (HETE) are produced, which cause erythema, edema, and free radical production. Lipoic acid is a powerful inhibitor of the activation of NFxcexa-B, and therefore can act to prevent such effects.
Ultraviolet radiation and/or ionizing radiation will cause free radical damage within the cell membrane. The cell membrane is most susceptible to attack by free radicals because of its dense molecular structure largely comprising lipids and lipoproteins, which are easily oxidized by reactive oxygen species. In the epidermis, reactive oxygen species such as singlet oxygen, the superoxide anion, and hydroxyl radicals, as well as other free radicals, are generated through ultraviolet sun exposure and other forms of radiation. These free radicals activate chemical mediators that produce prostaglandins and leukotrines causing erythema.
Early suggestions for dealing with erythema in skin caused by solar exposure (sunburn) were predominantly aimed at lubrications and emollients through use of topical compositions containing soothing agents. More recently, attention has been directed to agents which prevent and treat sunburn by addressing underlying processes involved in skin damage, such as the free radical generation processes. In this regard, investigations have been made with respect to the use of Vitamin C as an antioxidant in sunburn prevention products, as well as in sunburn treatment products. (Wilson, R., Drug and Cosmetic Industry, 32-34, 38, and 68, August 1992).
It is an objective of this invention to provide a method and composition for a preventive regimen and/or therapy based upon topical application to exposed or affected skin areas of at least one active agent, in association with a dermatologically acceptable carrier or vehicle.
These and other objectives are accomplished by the present invention, which provides methods and compositions for the prevention and/or treatment of ultraviolet radiation-induced skin damage, by topically applying to the exposed or affected skin areas of an effective amount of lipoic acid, preferably in a dermatologically acceptable carrier.
Many embodiments incorporate at least one other active ingredient with the lipoic acid. These include tocotrienols or derivatives thereof or vitamin E compositions enriched with tocotrienols or tocotrienol derivatives; ascorbic acid, particularly fat-soluble fatty acid esters of ascorbic acid such as ascorbyl palmitate; and reductants such as xcex1-hydroxy acids, e.g., glycolic acid which augment the efficacy of LA compositions.
In the preferred practice of the invention, racemic LA is applied in admixture with a dermatologically acceptable carrier or vehicle (e.g., as a lotion, cream, ointment, soap, or the like) so as to facilitate topical application and, in some cases, provide additional therapeutic effects as might be brought about, e.g., by moisturizing of the affected skin areas. As noted, other ingredients, particularly ascorbyl palmitate and/or tocotrienol and/or glycolic acid are advantageously included in the compositions.
The amount of lipoic necessary to bring about enhanced prevention and/or therapeutic treatment of damage is not fixed per se, and necessarily is dependent upon the identity and form of lipoic acid employed, the amount and type of any additional ingredients used, particularly those that appear to exhibit synergistic effects (to be discussed more fully below), the user""s skin type, and, where present, the severity and extent of the patient""s skin damage. Generally, the lipoic acid or composition containing it is topically applied in effective amounts to skin areas which have been damaged, or which are susceptible to damage, because of solar exposure.
In one embodiment, the composition contains from about 0.1% to about 5 weight %, preferably from more than 0.5% or 1.5% to about 3%, racemic mixtures of lipoic acid.